hfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Certification Heatlcare Facility Manager
About American Hospital Association provides a 110-item multiple-choice Certification Examination that tests tasks that are performed regularly in practice and are considered important to competent practice. 100 items are scored; 10 are pretest items used to collect data.AHA. CHFM: Handbook. http://www.goamp.com/Publications/candidateHandbooks/AHA-CHFM-handbook.pdf Accessdate 6/19/15.cc. 1. Compliance: 25 items (Recall - 10, Application - 15, Analysis - 0) A. Assure that code-required testing or inspection is completed and documented (e.g., monthly generator test, fire protections system test). B. Ensure compliance with: 1) [[American Institute of Architects|American Institute of Architects]] (AIA) Construction Standards. 2) Model Building Codes (e.g., [[Building Officials and Code Administrators International|BOCA]], [[Southern Building Code Congress International|SBCCI]], [[International Building Code|IBC]], [[Uniform Building Code|UBC]]). 3) [[Americans Disabilities Act of 1990|Americans with Disabilities Act]] (ADA). 4) [[Environmental Protection Agency|Environmental Protection Agency]] (EPA). 5) [[The Joint Commission|The Joint Commission]] (TJC). 6) [[National Fire Protection Association|National Fire Protection Association]] (NFPA). 7) [[Occupational Safety and Health Administration|Occupational Safety and Health Administration]] (OSHA). 8) [[Centers for Disease Control|Centers for Disease Control and Prevention]] (CDC). 9) [[Centers for Medicare & Medicaid Services]] (CMS). 10) [[Facility Guidelines Institute]] (FGI). 11) American Society of Heating, Refrigeration and Air-Conditioning Engineers (ASHRAE). 12) local [[Authority having jurisdiction|authority having jurisdiction]]. C. Ensure that healthcare facility permits, licenses, and certificates are maintained, recorded, and current (e.g., boilers, elevator, heliport, fuel tanks, communications licenses). D. Ensure that all healthcare facility staff licenses and certificates are maintained, recorded, and current (e.g., boiler operator, electrical, refrigeration, plumbing, pool, pesticide). E. Evaluate space environmental conditions. F. Review fire events by category (e.g., electrical, smoking, construction). G. Conduct fire safety and response training for staff (e.g., fire drills). H. Coordinate corrective action for compliance with fire safety codes. I. Coordinate with the Fire Department for inspections, testing, and touring of healthcare facilities. J. Ensure code compliance through inspections of specific areas (e.g., fire system, fire extinguishers, medical gasses). K. Coordinate emergency management with community (e.g., fire, police, EMS). L. Develop and maintain Spill Prevention, Control, and Countermeasure (SPCC) program. M. Manage primary and backup fuel storage systems (e.g., oil, propane). N. Check work of staff to ensure compliance with applicable safety and building regulations and that workmanship meets quality and quantity standards. O. Investigate equipment or utility failures, and document steps taken to prevent recurrence. P. Manage asbestos, lead, and mold abatement efforts. Q. Participate in Hazard Vulnerability Assessment (HVA) Analyses and development of Emergency Management plans. R. Manage compliance with the Life Safety Code. S. Coordinate with physicians, departmental managers, and outside agencies in the development of plans to manage emergencies affecting healthcare facilities. T. Manage the security program. U. Maintain The Joint Commission’s (TJC) Statement of Conditions document. V. Inspect healthcare facility buildings and grounds to ensure compliance with standards and regulations for a safe environment. W. Develop a program to manage medical equipment. X. Develop a program to manage utility systems equipment. Y. Participate in hazard surveillance tour. Z. Create deferred maintenance schedules and projects. AA. Participate in emergency drills and training. 2. Planning, Design, and Construction: 18 items (Recall - 7, Application - 10, Analysis - 1) A. Develop Pre-Construction Risk Assessment (PCRA) that includes Infection Control Risk Assessment (ICRA) and Interim Life Safety Measures (ILSM). B. Develop conceptual/feasibility designs and budget estimates. C. Determine the appropriate project/construction delivery method. D. Negotiate contract for professional services (e.g., architects, engineers, contractors, specialty consultants). E. Review design development, and construction drawings and specifications for construction and renovation projects. F. Recommend award for construction or renovation work. G. Assess the use of energy saving alternatives and options. H. Develop project construction schedules. I. Coordinate new project activities with: 1) architects and engineers (e.g., design development plans). 2) AHJ (authorities having jurisdiction). 3) general contracts and subcontractors. 4) closeout and acceptance. 5) stakeholders. J. Review submittals and shop drawings for construction and/or renovation projects. K. Manage the project planning processes. L. Evaluate construction Change Order Request (COR), and Request For Information (RFI), submittals, progress payment, insurance, bond, liens. M. Conduct construction project status review with administration team. N. Develop performance requirements and deliverables. O. Perform financial reconciliation. P. Contribute to the development of the facility master plan. Q. Review as-built drawings. R. Assure that specification requirements are met on system improvement projects. S. Coordinate planning for special maintenance, upgrade, and renovation projects. T. Manage healthcare facility space program and process for allocation of space. U. Review infrastructure needs for changes in workload, function, services, operational requirements, and capital equipment installations. V. Develop and maintain institutional design standards (e.g., hardware, plumbing, lights, electrical systems). W. Review new projects with bidders (e.g., scope of work for electrical). X. Review plans for building: 1) acquisitions. 2) alterations. 3) equipment. Y. Represent organization with contractors, architects, inspectors and suppliers in matters related to healthcare facilities. Z. Manage equipment planning process for new equipment required for expansion or renovation projects. 3. Maintenance and Operations: 28 items (Recall - 11, Application - 17, Analysis - 0) A. Review service proposals. B. Manage the utility management program. C. Develop energy management program for buildings and healthcare facilities. D. Evaluate and implement energy management program for buildings and healthcare facilities. E. Coordinate building system improvement projects. F. Conduct benchmarking for energy utilization of buildings and healthcare facilities. G. Review energy utilization reports and system operating conditions to identify needs for repair, replacements, upgrades, and capacity additions. H. Manage a maintenance management program for: 1) buildings. 2) equipment. 3) utilities. 4) grounds. 3. Maintenance and Operations I. Manage building maintenance repair parts and supplies inventory. J. Manage engineering information systems (e.g., fire alarm system, building automation system, PM/work order system, CAD/CAFM). K. Possess an understanding of the operation and maintenance of: 1) HVAC and refrigeration systems and equipment. 2) steam and hot water generation and distribution systems. 3) medical gas and vacuum systems. 4) electrical distribution systems. 5) emergency power supply systems. 6) fire alarm, fire suppression, and life safety protection systems. 7) domestic and process water and sanitary systems. 8) safety and security systems. 9) medical equipment. 10) building infrastructure and grounds (e.g., roof, windows, exterior walls, roadways, underground utility systems). L. Schedule predictive and reactive work to various trade personnel and outside contractors (e.g., carpenter, electrician, general maintenance, painter, plumber). M. Manage the specification and installation of low voltage systems (e.g., RFID, nurse call, security, CCTV, CATV, patient monitoring). N. Develop preventive maintenance strategies and programs for buildings and equipment. O. Manage the operations and maintenance of off-site healthcare facilities. P. Manage elevator system (e.g., preventative maintenance, repairs, annual testing, and upgrades. Q. Organize moves that take place within the healthcare facility. R. Coordinate utility shutdowns for construction/renovation/maintenance/repair projects or activities. S. Evaluate results of all maintenance and testing activities. T. Manage the medical equipment management program. U. Read/interpret blueprints and schematic drawings. V. Coordinate communications and resets after a utility power outage. W. Coordinate the installation of healthcare facility clinical and non-clinical equipment. X. Manage departmental goals, objectives, and standards of work performance. Y. Maintain control, function, and distribution of all healthcare facility locking systems and keys. Z. Resolve equipment performance problems and recalls with vendors. 4. Finance: 15 items (Recall - 3, Application - 9, Analysis - 3) A. Engage in system-wide contract management and administration. B. Negotiate/finalize contracts. C. Calculate payback potential of possible improvements in existing systems. D. Perform life cycle cost analyses. E. Manage budgets for: 1) operations and maintenance. 2) construction projects. 3) capital. 4) utilities. F. Manage building, property, and equipment leases. G. Monitor energy purchases (e.g., source, price, and availability). H. Evaluate bids for equipment and services. I. Develop bid documents for equipment and services. J. Document energy conservation results to substantiate anticipated savings and payback. 5. Administration: 14 items (Recall - 3, Application - 8, Analysis - 3) A. Review/revise existing policies and procedures. B. Allocate resources for capital improvement. C. Approve capital equipment purchases. D. Develop a long-range capital improvement plan. E. Evaluate and justify needs and purchases. F. Evaluate capital equipment and system improvements. G. Manage labor distribution for projects and operations. H. Manage actual expenditures to assure that departmental operations fall within budget. I. Develop presentations on proposed projects. J. Develop and provide equipment and systems training programs for maintenance staff. K. Provide for the identification and resolution of problems with delivery of services. L. Coordinate department activities with other departments, outside agencies, and contractors. M. Manage and oversee operations of: 1) plant. 2) maintenance. 3) healthcare facilities engineering. 4) building and grounds. 5) construction. 6) [[Fire Safety|fire]] and life safety. 7) environmental issues. 8) architecture/design. 9) planning. 10) safety management. 11) waste management. 12) emergency management. 13) hazardous materials. N. Manage various human resource functions (e.g., development of staff and competencies, disciplinary action, hiring, performance appraisals, promotions, mentoring, recruiting, terminations, transfers, training, and vacations) to ensure effective operations. O. Develop departmental strategic management plan. P. Promote and foster open and positive communications with staff. Q. Conduct staff in-services on department policies and procedures. R. Establish partnerships with utility companies, city and state inspectors, insurance companies, and local community stakeholders, regarding functional activities. S. Manage a process to prioritize proposed projects on an annual basis. T. Oversee the functionality of the healthcare facility safety programs including reviewing summaries of deficiencies, problems, failures, and user errors related to: 1) emergency preparedness. 2) [[Hazardous Waste and Materiel|hazardous material and waste]]. 3) life/fire safety. 4) [[Medical Equipment Management|medical equipment]]. 5) security. 6) building systems. 7) utility systems. 8) [[Safety Officer|safety officer]]/committee. U. Participate in insurance inspections and claims. V. Establish partnerships with utility companies, city and state inspectors, insurance companies, and local community stakeholders, regarding functional activities. W. Provide counsel on available and emerging technologies, infrastructure, human capital, and changes in risks. Reference Links